Can you feel my heart ?
by Mello Malfoy
Summary: UA. Quand Harry avait dit à Draco qu'il n'était pas net, celui-ci avait à peine effleuré par la pensée l'enfer qui les attendait. [OS] TW : maladie mentale


Bonjour/Bonsoir

Les persos et la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que les œuvres dont j'ai mis des extraits. Le titre vient d'une chanson de Bring Me The Horizon.

TW : l'OS le plus mélodramatique du monde et aïe ton âme (je peux pas en dire plus sans spoiler haha). Et c'est un M pour le sujet et tout ce qui va suivre, pas parce qu'il y aura du sexe, perverse

(Oui je sais que je dois écrire la suite de **Spite and Malice** , et si, toi, lectrice de cette histoire, tu passes par là, t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai pas oublié, j'ai juste pas le temps. Et si tu as lu **Killing Stalking** , sache que je pense fortement à écrire un truc sur l'enfance de Draco) Alors oui c'est pas le texte le plus travaillé que j'ai fais parce que je l'ai fait en un après-midi, mais j'étais inspirée. Et merci à ma gentille Muse

* * *

 **Can you feel my heart ?**

* * *

Roméo : (…) J'ai plus le désir de rester que de la volonté de partir vienne la mort, et elle sera bien venue !... Ainsi le veut Juliette... Comment êtes-vous, mon âme ? Causons, il n'est pas jour.

Juliette : C'est le jour, c'est le jour ! Fuis vite, va-t'en, pars : c'est l'alouette qui détonne ainsi, et qui lance ces notes rauques, ces strettes déplaisantes. On dit que l'alouette prolonge si doucement les accords ; cela n'est pas, car elle rompt le nôtre. On dit que l'alouette et le hideux crapaud ont changé d'yeux : oh ! que n'ont-ils aussi changé de voix, puisque cette voix nous arrache effarés l'un à l'autre et te chasse d'ici par son hourvari matinal ! Oh ! maintenant, pars. Le jour est de plus en plus clair.

Roméo : De plus en plus clair ?... De plus en plus sombre est notre malheur. »

 _Roméo et Juliette_ , Acte III, scène V

* * *

Quand ils s'étaient rencontré puis quand ils avaient décidé de sortir ensemble, Harry lui avait dit d'emblée : « Je suis pas net ». Draco avait plaisanté au sujet de ses lunettes, de sa myopie ; le visage de marbre du jeune homme en face avait calmé la naissance d'une autre blague puis Draco avait demandé s'il avait été diagnostiqué comme psychopathe, sociopathe ou tout autre chose qui aurait pu mettre sa propre sécurité en danger et le faire finir dans une épisode d'Esprits Criminels, Harry avait répondu que non alors Draco avait haussé les épaules.

« Tant que ma vie risque rien, je m'en fiche. »

* * *

Draco avait déchanté quand Harry l'avait largué une première fois. « Je suis pas bien, je peux pas t'imposer ça, excuse-moi. » Ce que Draco avait pris pour un message de suicide était en fait un texto de rupture alambiqué. « Va te faire voir » avait été sa réponse.

Draco s'était maudit de s'être attaché, de croire que Harry était l'Élu, la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il connaisse – quand il y avait réfléchi, la seule personne exceptionnelle de sa vie, c'était lui-même.

Deux mois plus tard, ils s'étaient revus pour se rendre les livres qu'ils s'étaient prêtés quelques temps auparavant et Harry lui avait glissé une adresse et lui avait dit d'aller voir. Sur internet, Draco avait tapé les coordonnées indiquées, il était tombé sur une clinique et avait compris les raisons de Harry.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et Draco avait fait jurer à Harry de ne plus le larguer comme un malpropre : si une rupture devait avoir lieu, ce serait par l'initiative de Draco. Aussi tordu que cela paraisse, Harry avait accepté et le lendemain, ils filaient le parfait amour – ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

* * *

C'est le lendemain de la fête de la musique, où ils avaient joué à celui qui boirait le plus possible pour fêter la fin de leurs partiels, que Draco avait eu un aperçu de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Harry.

Il s'était réveillé bien après l'heure du déjeuner, et avait trouvé Harry en pleine crise d'angoisse sur la terrasse. Affolé, il était d'abord resté planté au milieu de la cuisine les bras ballants, horrifié, avant de prendre doucement Harry dans ses bras et de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller, » ne cessait-il de répéter comme une litanie.

Parfois il pensait être névrosé, parfois il pensait avoir une araignée au plafond puis il avait découvert celle de Harry - énorme - et s'était estimé heureux de son esprit torturé, de ses manies et de ses tocs bizarres.

* * *

« Je t'aime. »

Draco se rappelait distinctivement de la première fois que Harry lui avait dit. Ils venaient de passer l'après-midi entier chez les parents Malfoy à profiter de leur immense piscine et le brun avait attrapé une insolation, ainsi qu'un coup de soleil. Alors que Draco lui passait de la pommade sur le torse, Harry avait soulevé la serviette mouillée que son ami lui avait apporté afin de faire baisser la température et son mal de crâne.

« Je t'aime, avait-il murmuré la voix enroué, avec un seul œil ouvert.

\- Et moi je vais te faire crier ce soir, » avait répliqué Draco en rabattant la serviette sur son visage.

En vérité, leur première fois avait été un désastre mais son souvenir suffisait à faire sourire Draco.

* * *

Le 14 juillet, ils avaient décidé de boire à nouveau comme si le lendemain n'existait pas. Harry avait passé sa soirée à émietter son sandwich pour donner à manger aux canards près du lac artificiel où ils se trouvaient et à monter sur les bancs publics afin que sa voix porte mieux quand il déclamait des vers de Paul Eluard.

« _La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur,_ » avait t-il hurlé en levant sa bouteille de bière. Il avait repris son souffle puis enchaîné :

« _Un rond de danse et de douceur,_ _  
_ _Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,_ _  
_ _Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu_ _  
_ _C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu._

 _Feuilles de jour et mousse de rosée,_ _  
_ _Roseaux du vent, sourires parfumés,_ _  
_ _Ailes couvrant le monde de lumière, »_

Il s'était arrêté, avait vacillé sur le banc et Draco l'avait immobilisé. Caressant les cheveux blonds, Harry avait continué :

 _«_ _Bateaux chargés du ciel et de la mer,_ _  
_ _Chasseurs des bruits et sources des couleurs,_

 _Parfums éclos d'une couvée d'aurores_ _  
_ _Qui gît toujours sur la paille des astres,_ _  
_ _Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence_ _  
_ _Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs_ _  
_ _Et tout mon sang coule dans leurs regards. »_

Il avait baissé les yeux sur Draco, qui lui tenait les jambes et avait soufflé « Je t'aime » en même temps qu'il expulsé sa fumée de cigarette.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Draco avait embrassé sa cuisse à travers son jean.

Bien sûr, le lendemain les avait rattrapé et ils s'étaient juré qu'ils ne boiraient plus jamais.

* * *

Sans doute que, vu de l'extérieur, ils avaient l'air d'un couple normal. Draco poussant le chariot et Harry bavardant à ses côtés offrait sans doute l'image soit d'un couple épanoui, soit de deux amis très proches.

« Oh ! Regarde ! Y a enfin du fromage végétal dans le rayon bio ! Et regarde un cheesecake végé ! » s'était soudainement exclamé Harry au milieu de sa phrase. Il avait bondit vers le rayon et attrapé les deux produits. « On l'achète ? Dis, on l'achète, s'il te plaît ? »

Draco avait sourit. Un gosse.

« Oui. Si tu veux. »

Peut-être que si on excluait le teint cireux de Harry, les profondes cernes de Draco et son corps qui tremblait quand il quittait son ami du regard, peut-être qu'on pourrait les prendre pour un couple normal.

« Je veux de la confiture de fraise bio pour manger avec le cheesecake, » avait fait le brun, boudeur.

Draco avait suivit Harry dans les rayonnages, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir au dessus du chariot et frissonnant sous l'air climatisé. Il ne devait plus perdre Harry des yeux, plus une seconde. Celui-ci était revenu, tout sourire un pot de confiture à la main. Son tee-shirt avait baillé quand il s'était penché et Draco avait aperçu malgré lui les traces de piqûres et de pansements sur son torse et ses avant-bras. Les médecins lui avaient affirmé que Harry ne courrait plus aucun risque, il n'avait pas avalé de paracétamol, son foie n'était pas en danger et le lavage d'estomac avait enlevé la plus grosse parties des médicaments.

Harry avait embrassé Draco sur la joue et l'avait enlacé tendrement.

« On a fini, on rentre ? »

Draco avait hoché la tête, le regard dans le vide. Oui, rentrer à l'appartement et faire comme si Harry ne venait pas de passer une semaine à l'hôpital pour tentative de suicide.

* * *

Sur une plage déserte, leurs pieds dans l'eau glaciale, Harry lui avait embrassé la main, et Draco l'avait étreint violemment.

« Je te promets qu'on restera ensemble toute notre vie, je te promets que ça va aller. »

Draco avait respiré l'odeur de son shampoing mélangé à son après-rasage, il sentait le cœur de Harry battre contre le sien et son torse se soulever au rythme de ses inspirations. Il avait retenu ses larmes et souhaité que ce moment puisse durer pour l'éternité.

* * *

« Je veux un enfant. » lui avait dit Harry.

\- Plutôt labrador ou chihuahua obèse ? avait demandé Draco.

\- Labrador. »

Quelques semaines plus tard, Pibo faisait partie de la famille atypique Malfoy-Potter.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Draco s'était réveillé tard. Le matelas de Harry lui vendait du rêve, c'est chez lui qu'il dormait le plus. Il s'était longuement étiré et après s'être débarbouillé, il s'était mis en quête de son ami, qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine. Dans la pénombre, il avait su, en le découvrant prostré sur sa chaise, que les temps qui s'annonçaient ressembleraient à l'enfer sur terre – autant pour lui que pour Harry.

Quand il s'était assis près de lui, il avait été heureux de ne pas avoir pris de petit-déjeuner, finalement c'était pire qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il était revenu avec le nécessaire dans les mains et avait nettoyé, désinfecté, pansé et bandé l'avant-bras de Harry.

« Je suis désolé. »

Son visage était ruisselant de larmes.

« J'ai tellement mal à l'intérieur de moi. Je suis désolé. Je suis...

\- T'es vraiment trop con de faire ça dans la cuisine. Fais ça au dessus d'un pentagramme et évoque Satan pour que j'ai mon année, » lui avait lancé Draco en guise de pique, mais sa voix trembla.

Harry avait faiblement sourit.

* * *

Après sa sieste, Harry était venu le trouver alors qu'il lisait dans le canapé. Il s'était lové contre son ami, et Draco avait arrêté sa lecture pour lui caresser les cheveux et lui embrasser le front.

« Ça va passer, avait dit Draco, en priant pour que cela se termine vite.

\- Ça va passer, » avait répété Harry, en priant pour que cela se réalise.

* * *

Mais ça passait pas, ça perdurait, mettant les nerfs de Draco à rude épreuve et entraînant Harry dans les profondeurs obscure de son esprit. Au bout du rouleau, Draco avait annoncé à son ami qu'il sortait le soir même.

« Faut que... j'vais en boite, j'ai besoin d'air. S'il te plaît. »

Harry avait acquiescé, roulé en boule dans son lit, Pibo à ses côtés.

« Sois sage.

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment. Je veux pas de mauvaise surprise en rentrant sinon je te balance par la fenêtre.

\- Si seulement... »

Il avait ignoré Harry qui cachait son visage dans le coussin afin de masquer ses larmes, avait pris ses affaires puis quitté l'appartement étouffant. Comme il s'y attentait, malgré l'alcool et l'ambiance festive, il n'avait pas profité de sa soirée et était rentré plus tôt. Il avait trouvé Harry et Pibo dans la même position que quand il les avait quittés, il avait vérifié son pouls, ses bras, il l'avait même réveillé juste pour être sûr. Et s'était endormi, rassuré, lorsque son ami lui avait intimé de le laisser rêver en paix.

* * *

Ce que Draco avait craint ne s'était pas produit le soir même où il était sorti mais trois jours plus tard. En rentrant du travail, il avait trouvé Harry, les bras en croix sur le sol de la terrasse. Avec un sang froid qu'il l'avait étonné, il avait appelé le SAMU et fait vomir Harry à même le sol.

* * *

« Tu vas pas me quitter ?

\- Jamais. »

Harry avait lentement remonté la pente abrupte et pleines de rochers. Son psychiatre était indéniablement plus compétant que l'aide et les phrases maladroites de Draco ainsi que de sa psychologie de comptoir.

* * *

Pour l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Harry, celui-ci avait décidé de leur présenter Draco.

« T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? avait demandé le jeune homme, nerveux. Je vais pas finir comme le gars dans _Get Out_ , hein ?

\- Promis. »

Harry souriait largement, Draco passait son temps à le prendre en photo, histoire d'immortaliser ces instants heureux, tout en redoutant la prochaine tempête.

Finalement, les Potter avait adoré Draco au moment de partir, sa mère leur avait même proposé de rester un peu plus à la maison et avait longuement tenu Draco dans ses bras, lui avait murmuré dans l'oreille « Merci ».

* * *

« Harry Fucking Potter, acceptes-tu de me prendre pour un époux – en sachant que le refus n'est pas un option.

\- Draco Malfoy Fucking Pottter, j'accepte. »

Et Draco lui avait passé un collier de pâtes autour du cou.

* * *

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? avait râlé Draco, un bandeau sur la tête et les mains attachés entre elle. On va oùùùù ?

\- Surprise.

\- C'est un salon de bondage, avoue, c'est pour ça que j'ai un bandeau et les mains attachées ? T'aurais pu me le dire avant et pas faire toute cette mise en scène, hein, ça me dérange pas, j'ai une cravache à la maison.

\- T'as une cravache ?! »

Draco s'était agité sur son siège mal à l'aise.

« Euh oui.

\- Pervers !

\- Toi-même ! »

Draco était incapable de dire combien de temps ils avaient roulé, quand ils étaient sortis de voiture, Harry lui avait mis des bouchons d'oreilles, afin de garder la surprise la plus totale. Ils devaient former un drôle de duo, tiens.

Ils s'étaient arrêté de marcher, Harry avait libérer ses poignets, lui avait rendu la vue et l'ouïe et Draco s'était pincé pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est ce festival dont je parle depuis des mois ! Tu m'y a amené parce que j'avais pas les sous. Putain ! »

Le sourire rayonnant de Harry l'avait illuminé de l'intérieur.

* * *

Lorsque Draco avait trouvé quelques difficultés pour rentrer chez lui : Harry avait poussé le canapé ainsi que le meuble télé devant la porte et que la chienne gémissait en grattant une porte, il avait compris. Bien que le SAMU soit arrivé dans les plus proches délais, il sombrait déjà dans le désespoir. Il avait enfoui son visage dans le pelage de Pibo quand elle était venue se lover près de lui. Le regard triste du médecin venu lui parler avait anéanti son maigre espoir.

* * *

« _Je veux chanter en ces vers ma tristesse,_

 _Car sans pleurer chanter je ne pourrais,_

 _Vu que je suis absent de ma maîtresse :_

 _Si je chantais autrement, je mourrais._

 _Pour ne mourir il faut donc que je chante_

 _En chants piteux ma plaintive longueur,_

 _Pour le départ de ma maîtresse absente,_

 _Qui de mon sein m'a dérobé le cœur._ » **(1)**

Le vent rendait sa voix inaudible, le vide qui s'étendait à ses pieds lui donnait la nausée. Au final, peut-être qu'il finirait dans un épisode de Confessions intimes, où ses proches raconteraient son histoire, sa relation avec Harry, ses traumatismes, tout ce qui aurait pu le pousser à se trouver ici en cet instant. Peut-être que Harry, transformé en son ange gardien, lui criait de ne pas faire ce qu'il allait faire. Il demanda pardon longuement pardon à sa chienne qui perdait ses deux maîtres, ainsi qu'à ses parents, puis ricana quand il se repassa mentalement certains épisodes de sa vie. Quand Harry allait trop bien, il semblait embrasé par le soleil et à voler près de lui, Draco s'était cramé les ailles. Quand Harry essayait de lui expliquer son esprit tortueux, il parlait souvent de profondeur abyssale, que le vide l'appelait. A présent, Draco comprenait : le vide l'appelait lui aussi.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

1) Un poème de Pétrarque, dans le _Canzoniere._

* * *

Bon ben, oui, c'est triste x) J'espère ne pas avoir trop brisé ton âme, laisse-moi une review : il est prouvé scientifiquement qu'un commentaire = un point de plus dans mes partiels (sinon je sors la cravache, attention) et on se retrouve en juillet si tu suis **Spite and Malice**. Bisous, Mello


End file.
